if the fates allow
by AtLoLevad
Summary: 12 days of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince celebrating the holiday season in a series of connected and unconnected stories of various lengths. Part of the WonderBat Holiday 2018
1. perfect gift

"What to get the man that could buy himself anything he desired?" Diana mused to Lois as they walked through the department store.

Lois grinned and stopping in front of a clothing rack, flipping through the sweaters and skimming her fingers against the fabric to check for softness. "God knows. Clark is almost as difficult since he's not materialistic at all."

"Bruce is so…" Diana trailed off and pursed her lips. She wrinkled her nose, "difficult," she concluded on a decisive sigh.

Snorting a laugh, Lois suggested, "Just give him a gift from the heart. He'll love whatever you think of, I'm sure."

The two women continued on with their shopping, Diana lost in thought as they wandered from store to store.

* * *

Diana watched anxiously as Bruce carefully pulled at the dark green wrapping paper encasing his gift. He laughed, "I can feel you watching me, Di. I'm sure I'm going to love whatever it is."

"You are a difficult man to buy for," Diana grumbled, twisting her fingers together and appreciating the quiet clinking of her new rings – high tech and designed specially by Bruce to both look gorgeous and contain small, but potent doses of tranquilizer for when she wanted to apprehend criminals as opposed to harm them. It was less romantic and more practical, but it was a very Bruce gift.

He smirked and pulled the top off of the box in his lap.

"Oh," he mumbled, a little speechless as he took sight of his gift.

"Do you like it?" Diana asked, her forehead creasing in concern as she watched him carefully lift the picture frame out of the box.

"Where'd you get this picture?" Bruce asked quietly, running his fingers over the glass, carefully tracing the smiling faces of Thomas and Martha Wayne on their wedding day.

"You are not the only one with connections," she quipped. More seriously, she said, "I noticed that there were not that many photos of them around the Manor."

Bruce, his gaze still trained on his parents' young, smiling faces, nodded slowly, "I wasn't in the … best of mental states when this all first started." He looked up and smiled ruefully.

"I think," Diana said carefully, hesitantly, "I could find more of those, if you would like?"

"I'd like that very much," he gave her a broad, genuine smile now and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "Thank you, Diana."

* * *

 _A/N: Happy December, WonderBat fans! This is exciting for me because I'm using the WonderBat Holiday 2018 as motivation to write a little bit every day for the month since I've been unable to write due to school._

 _So, these fics will all be varying lengths and varying styles. Some are connected and some are not. If the rating changes for a chapter, I'll notify you at the top of the page so you can skip if you want!_

 _Let me know what you thing, because the reviews will definitely be what keeps me motivated throughout the month :)_


	2. milestone holiday

Diana watched the diamond on her finger twinkle under the lights. Bruce snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her exposed shoulder. She leaned into his touch.

"You ready?" he mumbled against her skin. They were upstairs, waiting to officially open the annual Wayne Holiday Gala and Fundraiser.

"Mm," Diana hummed, leaning even closer against him. "It will not be our secret after tonight."

Bruce had proposed two weeks ago and they had been living in a bubble of newly engaged bliss ever since. But the presence of photographers, journalists, and nearly all of Gotham's high society in the Manor tonight ensured that the engagement would be national news before the first course was served. Something told Diana that being Bruce Wayne's fiancé was different than being Bruce Wayne's girlfriend.

"No," Bruce agreed, "but it's still ours. No matter what happens down there, I'm still yours."

Diana turned in Bruce's arms and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. She pulled back and studied the relaxed planes of his face. "You are very calm about this," she observed.

"It's the Xananx Alfred slips into my drinks," Bruce deadpanned. Diana pinched his bicep and he kissed her cheek. "It's our first Christmas as an engaged couple. After being so miserable and missing out on my life for so long, I'm going to enjoy myself now. Thanks to you, Diana."

Diana cupped his cheek. "I am glad, Bruce. Now, Alfred is probably ready to drag us downstairs by the ears."

Bruce smirked, "Now that might be a milestone to celebrate, the day Alfred doesn't have to drag me kicking and screaming to a black tie event."


	3. sexy

_A/N: this one and the next one go together and are a little bit more mature. this one is more sfw than the next one. enjoy!_

* * *

Bruce pulled the cowl off and dropped it onto a chair - he'd hang it up properly later, but now all he wanted was to get to bed. The holiday season in Gotham wasn't any lighter on crime than any other season. He'd been out - patrolling and getting into altercations - for close to six hours now and the beginning rays of dawn were creeping over the horizon.

He padded through the BatCave, yawning and rubbing a hand over his face. Maybe - just maybe - he was getting too old for these late nights.

Bruce's thoughts drifted to Diana. Her Amazonian heritage kept her fit and resilient - a contrast to his broken, ageing body. He didn't deserve her, but she stayed. The least he could do was spend time with her - something his insistence on late night patrols hindered.

He crept into his bedroom, intending on being as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake Diana before her alarm. His plans were waylaid in the best possible way when his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness and he saw Diana lounging back against the pillows.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Bruce," she grinned slyly. Bruce startled a bit - Christmas Eve already? He had lost track of his days.

"Hi," he rasped, still in Batman mode. "Thought you'd be asleep."

He's surprised he can even form words - Diana's all bedroom eyes and languid limbs. She pushed the covers down and Bruce's jaw dropped a bit. Christmas definitely came early for him.

"Who can sleep," Diana started to say, crawling down the mattress toward him, "when they are worried about their boyfriend?"

She stopped at the foot of the bed and leaned up on her knees, giving Bruce a better look at the lacy red bra and panty set she was wearing. His hands reach out involuntarily to rest on her waist.

"Worried?" his voice is low, husky for non-Batman related reasons.

"Always," Diana replied, looping her arms easily around Bruce's neck. She leaned into him, pressing a delicate kiss to the corner of his mouth. Bruce's hand tightened on her skin, the lace catching on the rough skin of his palms.

"I'm here now," he murmured.

"You are," Diana agreed. "And it is officially a holiday. It is time for Batman to take a vacation."

"Yeah?" Bruce asked, dipping his head to kiss the junction of Diana's neck and shoulder. "Is Wonder Woman taking a break too?" he mumbled against her skin, peppering soft kisses in between words.

Diana tilted her head to the side, giving Bruce better access. "Mhm," she hummed, "it is the holiday season. Leave the crime for a few days. Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD can handle it."

Her voice, soft and commanding all at once, sent a shiver down Bruce's spine. His fingers slid below the band on Diana's underwear and brushed against her skin. Diana pressed a kiss to the underside of Bruce's jaw, teeth scraping against the stubble.

"Come," she commanded. "The only thing you are going to handle the next few days is me."

Bruce grinned and pulled Diana close before kissing her deeply. "I think I can manage that," he growled.


	4. bound

_A/N: solidly T+, skip if you dont want to read :) Posting a little earlier today bc I have a final at 6:30 and I need to study lol. Drop me a review to keep me motivated!_

* * *

"Too tight?" Diana asked, adjusting the knots with slender fingers. Bruce gave both arms an experimental tug and shook his head.

"Just right," his pupils were blown wide with lust and Diana gazed at him hungrily. They'd been in bed for much of the morning, only stopping for food.

"Good," she purred, kneeling on the side of the bed. "Remember, only looking, Bruce."

He nodded, giving her a once over and grinning a little stupidly. "You're so beautiful, Diana."

She smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip before kissing him deeply. Her tongue traced the curve of his lip and he opened his mouth slightly to kiss her back. Sliding her hands down to his shoulders, Diana swung a leg over Bruce's lap so she was straddling him. He groaned into her mouth, feeling the heat from her core against his lower stomach. His cock - hard and painful - throbbed.

"Tell me if the bonds get too painful," Diana said softly after breaking the kiss. Bruce nodded again and Diana smiled, satisfied.

She shifted back and lifted up on her knees before sinking down onto Bruce's cock. They both let out gasps of pleasure as he filled her. The restraints went taut as Bruce pulled on them, trying to get his hands on Diana's curves.

"Ah ah," Diana chastised, her eyes closed as she sunk up and down on him.

"Diana," he whined, bound by the restraints to look and not touch.

"Relax," Diana leaned down and kissed him until he saw stars. "I will take care of you."


	5. shopping for gifts

_A/N: Back to the K rating! This one's for everyone and features the WonderBat babies :)_

* * *

"Daddy, you gotta take Nora and get a present for Mama," Maya ordered, hands on her hips.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "That so? And what are you going to be doing?"

The eight-year-old smiled, "I'm picking out your present with Mom! So you can't be with us."

"Well, that sounds reasonable," Bruce laughed. "Do you have any idea about what we should get for mom?"

Maya shook her head. "Nora can come up with an idea."

Seeing as Nora had only just turned four, Bruce knew that picking a gift would fall solely on his shoulders. But he nodded anyway and said, "Go grab your sister and I'll drive to the mall."

Without answering, Maya skipped off, shouting for her sister. Bruce shook his head, watching her go.

"Why is she shouting for Nora?" Diana asked, coming down the hallway and wrapping her arms around Bruce's waist. She rested her chin on his shoulder and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"It's time to go present shopping," Bruce informed her.

"Ah," Diana nodded. She kissed the side of Bruce's neck. "This should be interesting."

* * *

"No no," Maya grumbled as she strolled up and down the aisles. "I don't like any of this."

Diana gave her daughter an indulgent look. "We can look in a different store, if you would like?"

"I don't know," Maya huffed. "Daddy's hard to buy for."

"Oh, this I know, _matakia mou_ ," Diana laughed. She and Maya had been through the men's department of three stores so far. She wondered if Bruce was having better luck with Nora.

* * *

"This one, Daddy!" Nora said, holding out a Barbie doll.

Bruce laughed. "Nor, we're supposed to be getting a gift for mom. Not you!"

Nora wrinkled her nose and poured. "But I wanna present."

Sensing that she might be moments away from a foot-stomping tantrum, Bruce squatted down and scooped Nora up onto his hip. He kissed her forehead. "When Santa comes, he'll bring presents for you and Maya. But right now, we have to pick a present for mommy."

"Fine," Nora huffed, pinching at Bruce's neck in frustration.

He carried Nora around the store and really hoped Diana was having a better time with Maya.

* * *

 _A/N 2: *matakia mou* is a Greek term of endearment that translates literally to "my little eyes", but is usually meant as like "apple of my eyes" or at least that's how my mom uses it!_


	6. snowed in

_A/N: short, a little innuendo, but nothing bad! please let me know what you guys think - i really thrive when i get reviews :)_

* * *

"It is still snowing out there," Diana said, letting the curtain fall back into place. She stood by the window for a few more moments, enjoying the peaceful silence.

Bruce looked up from the newspaper he was reading and nodded. "The news did say we were going to get a couple of inches."

Diana shook her head. "Unless it stops now, we are going to get much more than that. It looks as if there is a foot out there already."

She padded over to the couch and curled up next to Bruce. He lifted his arm so she could tuck herself against his side and drape her arm around his midsection. He was warm and Diana pressed her nose into his side.

"I do not think we will be leaving the Manor any time soon," she mumbled against the thick cable knit sweater he wore.

"Mmm?" Bruce hummed, tangling his legs with Diana's. The newspaper was folding over in his grip and his eyes were growing heavy. Diana stroked slow circles on Bruce's chest, enjoying the way his head grew heavy and dropped back against the arm of the couch.

Diana reached over and grabbed the remote for the fireplace off of the coffee table. She clicked the button a few times and smiled in satisfaction when the fire grew and a rush of heat filled the room. Bruce hummed happily and wrapped his arm tighter around Diana's body.

"I wouldn't mind being stuck here for a few days," Bruce mumbled, eyes still shut. Diana laughed against his chest.

"You would go stir-crazy within hours," she teased, slipping her hand under his sweater and gently stroking his skin.

Bruce protested, "I wouldn't. I'm very good at ... occupying myself."

A slow smirk spread across his lips and Diana grinned. She shifted so she was resting more on top of him.

"Hmm? And will you leave me alone to ... occupy myself?" she teased, bringing her hands up to stroke his jaw.

She could feel him stir underneath her. Bruce opened his eyes and gazed at her hungrily.

"Never," he rasped. Licking his lips, he grinned. "I think we can find a multitude of ways to occupy both of us if we're snowed in."

"I am counting on it," Diana grinned wolfishly.


	7. baby, it's cold outside

_A/N: let me know what you think. reviews definitely keep me motivated to write more :)_

* * *

"I really cannot stay, Bruce," Diana protested, trying to gently tug her hand from Bruce's grip.

"It's cold out," Bruce countered. He pouted slightly, giving Diana the patented playboy look that so often got him out of trouble at galas - or into trouble, if you asked Alfred. He didn't loosen his grip on her hand, instead brushing a thumb over the back of her knuckles.

Diana sighed. "I have not been to my apartment in days. I have to check on it."

"Just one more drink," Bruce wheedled. They had been having a nice evening - dinner and drinks and discussing League business. The fireplace had been going, but it wasn't the fire that had kept Bruce feeling warm all night.

"I really - " Diana wavered, breaking off. "It has been so nice, but I have -"

"It's snowing," Bruce interrupted her. "You'll freeze."

Narrowing her eyes playfully, Diana shot back, "Then lend me a hat and gloves."

There was no heat to her words and Bruce was getting the feeling that he might win the argument.

"Just one drink, Diana," he tried. "The snow may have stopped by then."

"Oh," she sighed, "just one more."

He smiled at her, small and private, and Diana was warmed to her core. She unbuttoned her coat with her free hand and let Bruce tug her back into the living room. She followed easily and let Bruce pull off her coat and drape it over the back of a wingback chair.

"Whiskey?" he asked and off of her nod, he selected the right bottle and poured it into two glasses. Diana accepted the offered glass and toasted Bruce before taking a sip. The alcohol burned going down her throat and warmed her from the inside.

"It might be snowing too much for you to leave," Bruce said casually.

Diana looked at him from underneath her eyelashes and smirked. "If you want me to stay, Bruce, all you have to do is ask," she said lowly.

Bruce put his glass down on the side table and took two steps towards Diana. She stepped forward as well until there was just a few inches separating them. Bruce leaned forward and ghosted his hand over her jaw and cupped her cheek.

She closed her eyes and snaked her hand around the back of his neck. Bruce closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by kissing him back and leaning in close.

They broke apart after a few minutes and looking at her with heavy lidded eyes, Bruce murmured, "I want you to stay."


	8. sacrifice

_A/N: writing these has been fun, but readers don't seem to be enjoying them based on the lack of reviews and reblogs over on tumblr, so i'll be discontinuing the story after the 12th day. thanks to those that have been reading and reviewing!_

* * *

Bruce was used to sacrificing for his city.

He'd given Gotham his time, his money, his blood, his sweat, his tears, and most importantly, his protection.

He hadn't minded all of his sacrifices throughout the years - and why would he? He had been single and angry and vengeful and being the Batman was an outlet. Further, it had been his choice.

But now, now he had a family that he wanted to spend Christmas with. Giving his time to Gotham seemed much more like a sacrifice now.

"Batsy! Getting slow in your old age, huh?" Harley taunted him, dragging Bruce away from his thoughts.

Bruce growled to himself and shot a cable across the alleyway so he could swing to the other rooftop. "Harley!" he shouted, "Enough! Arkham is waiting."

Harley stopped dead in her tracks and turned. Bruce watched as the playful, maniacal grin on her face morphed into an angry snarl. "Oh no! I ain't going back there! You gotta catch me if ya wanna lock me up!"

She darted off, slipping to the darkness and Bruce groaned. A light snow began to fall as he clambered across rooftops, tracking Harley. He felt his frown deepen as he realized the wild goose chase Harley was leading him on meant he certainly wasn't going to make it back home to see Diana and the kids before Christmas ended.

He very well couldn't leave Harley on her crime spree.

Yet another sacrifice Bruce Wayne was making for Gotham.


	9. holiday cookie mishap

_A/N: this one was my favorite to write - i hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :)_

* * *

"Master Bruce," Alfred started, leaning against the counter, "don't you think waiting for Mistress Diana would be a better idea?"

The older man watched as Bruce roamed around the kitchen, gathering supplies. His grown charge shook his head as he moved.

"Alfred, Maya, Nora, and I can handle a batch of Christmas cookies," he said wryly. "Besides, Diana won't be home until the 23rd and the girls are barely holding onto their patience as it is."

That, at least, was true. Wayne Manor was full of childish shrieks and giggles as the girls bounced from room to room, oohing and ahhing over the decorations. Alfred himself had been accosted more than once with pleas to help them bake cookies. He smiled at the thought of the two girls, all pouts and widened eyes as they begged 'Alfie' to help.

Before Alfred could respond, Bruce frowned and asked, "Do you know where the flour is?"

Alfred sighed - this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Daddy! I don't want chocolate chip!" Nora stomped her foot on the step stool and Bruce shot her a glare. She frowned and mumbled and apology for her outburst.

"Thank you," Bruce said simply. "Now tell me what you do want."

Nora let out a long-suffering sigh and leaned her chin in her palm. "Not chocolate chip, please. Just the ones Mommy makes."

"She means gingerbread," Maya offered helpfully, looking up from the kitchen table where she was carefully frosting sugar cookies.

"Thanks, Maya," Bruce leaned over and kissed his older daughter on the top of her head. He turned back to Nora and handed her a measuring cup, "Okay, kiddo, let's start on Mom's gingerbread cookies."

Nora perked up and grinned at Bruce. "I'm so good at Mommy's cookies! I helped her last year."

Bruce wiped at a smudge of flour on his cheek and smiled, "I remember!"

Alfred came into the kitchen and surveyed the mess. He caught eyes with Maya and winked at the little girl before snatching a decorated cookie off of the plate. She giggled and said, "Alfie! Those are for Santa!"

"Ah, I don't think he'll mind, Miss Maya," Alfred teased. "He's a bit round about the middle already, isn't he?"

She nodded and concentrated on drawing a smile on her snowman cookie. "How does this look, Alfie?"

Alfred took a seat at the table and picked up a bag of frosting. "Lovely, Miss Maya. A right proper snowman."

They decorated in easy silence while Bruce and Nora fought over the best way to make the gingerbread cookies. She bossed him around and Bruce smiled in amusement. He was tempted to take a video for Diana's amusement, but knew that would only get Nora more annoyed.

So for now, he just playfully bickered with her, and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

The girls quickly got bored of making and decorating cookies, running off to play and leaving Bruce and Alfred to pick up the mess.

Alfred loaded bowls into the dishwasher while Bruce lifted the gingerbread cookies off of the cookie sheet and onto a platter. "Told you I could handle baking with the girls, Alfred," Bruce smirked over at his butler.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yes, Master Bruce, cookies didn't defeat a grown man."

Smiling smugly, Bruce broke off a piece of the warm gingerbread to try. He had barely closed his mouth around the treat before spitting it back out into his hand, making a face. Alfred looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Used salt, instead of sugar," Bruce admitted sheepishly after two beats of silence.

The corner of Alfred's lip quirked up in an ironic smile, but he didn't say anything.

Bruce sighed heavily and scraped the ruined cookies into the garbage before opening cabinets to find ingredients. He had to remake the cookies so Nora wouldn't be upset later when she was looking for them.

He looked over at Alfred as he mixed flour and sugar, "We're not telling Diana about this."

"Never, Master Bruce," Alfred chuckled.


	10. a christmas carol

_A/N: misread the prompt as "the night before christmas" so originally Maya was going to request reading 'twas the night before christmas poem. but, uh, reading comprehension is difficult after hours studying case law, so i was a dummy. i swapped out the books, and i kind of think it's funnier this way? anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Diana stirred as she felt the mattress shift. She cracked open one eye and watched hazily as Maya patted Bruce on the face and loudly whispered, "Daddy! Up!"

Bruce startled awake and took a minute to get his bearings. He mumbled their daughter's name sleepily and reached out to lift her up onto the bed. She curled up in between the two of them, brandishing a hardcover book that clipped Diana on the forehead. Smothering a grunt of pain, Diana reached out and gently tugged the book from her daughter's hand.

 _A Christmas Carol_ \- Diana laughed when she saw the book their daughter had picked out. There was no way the toddler would understand what was happening in the Dickens classic, but hopefully it would be boring enough to lull her right back to sleep.

"Read, mama!" Maya cried, pressing her palms against Diana's cheeks.

Diana blinked and nodded. "Okay, my love. We will read. Close your eyes and relax."

The toddler tucked herself under Bruce's arm and gazed expectantly up at her mother, big brown eyes wide awake. Bruce smiled sleepily at his wife.

"Okay, Marley was dead, to begin with," Diana started reading, her voice calm and soothing. Maya stuck her thumb in her mouth and wrapped her free hand around Bruce's bicep. He tightened his grip on her and leaned his cheek against her soft brown hair.

By the time Diana was halfway through the first chapter, Maya was passed out. Her breath came out in soft little puffs, hitting Bruce's bare skin. Diana closed the book and placed it on her nightstand.

"I wonder why she woke up," she murmured quietly, scooting down in the bed and curling closer to her husband and daughter.

Bruce offered a soft laugh and reached his free hand over to stroke Diana's hip. "It's the night before Christmas, she's excited."

"Mhm," Diana sighed, her eyes already closed again. Bruce smiled at the sight of her and closed his own eyes.

And then not a creature was stirring.

Not even a Bat.


	11. baby's 1st christmas

_A/N: day 11 - not too much to say except enjoy!_

* * *

"She looks like a little angel," Diana commented, leaning her forearms on the rail of the baby's crib and gazing down at the three-month-old.

Bruce nodded, invading Diana's personal space and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Now. Twenty minutes ago, she could've given Sinestro a run for his money with her red face."

Diana shot him an unamused look and Bruce smirked back. She shook her head in silent communication. Bruce lightly kissed her shoulder and mumbled, "Let's wake her up."

"Oh no!" Diana grumbled, "she just fell asleep! Why would we wake her?"

"It's her first Christmas," Bruce replied simply. "She'll miss it all if she naps."

He wasn't sure why it was so important that Maya was awake for the Christmas festivities, even though nothing much was happening and she would be incredibly cranky if they woke her up now. He just wanted to see the lights from the tree twinkle in her eyes. Diana sighed as she took in the look in her husband's eyes.

She frowned a little and nodded. "Okay, wake her up. But," she said, interrupting Bruce as he opened his mouth to reply, "you are responsible for any grumpiness that occurs because of her interrupted sleep schedule."

"That's not a problem," Bruce replied, already lifting Maya from the crib. The baby stirred in his arms, scrunching up her little face at the interruption. Bruce looked down at her with wonder and bounced her in his arms a little, mumbling to her quietly. Diana watched as Maya woke up slowly, her eyes blinking open and focusing on Bruce's face.

And then she opened her mouth and let out a blood-curdling shriek.

Bruce and Diana winced, with the latter shooting her husband an 'I told you so' look. He rolled his eyes and bounced Maya in his arms. The baby quieted down fairly quickly and Bruce shot Diana a smug look.

"Come on, Maya," he whispered conspiratorially to the infant, "Let's go look at the decorations and leave your mom here since she didn't want you to enjoy everything."

"I just did not want you to ruin her sleep schedule!" Diana protested with a smile as she followed them out of the nursery. Bruce looked over her shoulder and winked.

"I know, princess. You love Christmas just as much as the next person," he teased.


	12. christmas tree cutting

_A/N: here it is - the last day of this fic for me. this has been fun and a nice way to keep some of my sanity during finals. i'm very appreciative of the reviews that you guys have left, so thank you! i hope you enjoy the final oneshot :)_

* * *

"It is going to snow on Sunday," Diana said off-handedly.

Bruce looked up from an R & D file Lucius had given him three days before, but he hadn't gotten around to reading until now. "Hmm?"

"It is going to snow on Sunday," Diana repeated. "We have plans for this weekend."

"We do?" Bruce's forehead creased as he thought. He'd barely been sleeping between working at Wayne Enterprises at all hours and then using the spare few free ones patrolling the streets. He was more tired than usual and as a consequence, his memory for anything unrelated to either of his jobs wasn't great.

Diana rolled her eyes. "We promised the girls that we would go pick out a tree."

"Oh," Bruce mumbled, the memory of making the promise returning. He winced. Maya and Nora had been begging, so they'd caved and agreed to a real tree. At the time, it had seemed like a fun family idea. Now, Bruce regretted agreeing to it.

"Since it is going to snow on Sunday, we should get the tree on Saturday," she said, ignoring Bruce's negative reaction. She wasn't overly thrilled either, but when it came to the girls, she would do anything.

Bruce rubbed his forehead. "Okay, yes. That works. Do we know where we're going for this tree?"

"Mhm," Diana grinned and swept up from the table, shooting Bruce a grin before she left the kitchen. "The forest."

A beat.

"The forest?"

* * *

As it turned out, the forest was real and it was located just an hour and a half outside of Gotham. The girls bounced for joy in the backseat of the car for the entire ride and Bruce couldn't contain his own smile. The youthful enthusiasm was contagious.

"Daddy, I'm so excited for the tree," Nora exclaimed, leaning forward as much as her seatbelt would allow. "Are we gonna have a million lights on it?"

"I think we can manage that," Bruce replied, looking at Nora in the rear view mirror. She was flushed with excitement and grinning widely.

Eventually, Bruce parked and the girls tumbled out of the car, before standing dutifully so Diana could zip their jackets and adjust their hats and scarves. Bruce walked ahead of them to pre-pay for the tree and figure out how they went about picking it out.

* * *

"So, you just take this saw and cut down your own tree?" Bruce asked incredulously.

The teenager at the front booth nodded, a bored look in his eyes. "Yeah, it's rustic or some shit like that."

"It's a liability," Bruce grumbled under his breath. But he took the offered saw and managed to arrange his features into a smile for the girls.

"A saw?" Diana asked when she saw the tool. Bruce nodded tightly, grin still plastered on his face, "Let's go pick a tree."

Maya grabbed her sister's mittened hand and shrieked with joy. She dragged Nora down the rows of trees, Bruce and Diana following behind.

Bruce interlocked his fingers with Diana's and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked over at him curiously.

"I don't want to see a single picture or video of me cutting down this tree in the League group chat, Diana," he warned.

"I would never," she protested, making her eyes wide and innocent.

They both pretended to ignore her crossed fingers behind her back.


End file.
